


Driving Lessons

by castielofasgard



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emma isn't actually physically in this woops, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm sorry David but this is what happens when your family are all former criminals, In a hopefully not so distant future in which Killian and Emma are married, Snow is a supportive mother in law, The Charming Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielofasgard/pseuds/castielofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for purplepentapus – "Snow being motherly teaching Killian to drive so he can impress Emma/ prepare for their future together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” David said.

“Of course it is,” said Snow. “You’ll do fine, won’t you, Killian?”

“Aye, of course.”

That was a total lie, of course. Killian had absolutely no idea why he’d let Snow talk him into learning to drive one of these mad metal boxes. He also had no idea why David had to cram himself into the backseat (unless it was to gather material for teasing him later). And though he would never admit it in a million years, Killian was pretty damn nervous.

“It’s just… well… sorry, buddy, but you’ve only got one hand…” David said.

Killian scowled at David’s reflection in the rearview mirror.

“I can steer a ship through a hurricane, mate, I’m pretty sure I can steer this tiny thing one handed,” he said.

“Cars are different…”

“Killian’s right, this should be easy,” Snow said brightly.

Snow’s stubborn optimism could be maddening at times, but right now, Killian appreciated it. 

“Just don’t hurt my truck, okay?”David warned.

“Not a scratch,” Killian promised.

Snow held out the car keys and Killian took them. This part he knew how to do. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned. The engine complained a little before roaring into life. Killian exhaled quietly, still determined not to let Snow and David see his nerves.

“Alright, now left pedal is the brake, right is the gas,” said Snow. “Put your foot on the brake, then switch the gear into drive.”

Killian nodded and followed her instructions, pulling the lever into drive probably slower than was necessary. He put his hand back on the wheel and glanced over at Snow.

“Now what?” he asked, though he knew exactly what step came next.

“Now you drive,” said Snow. “Start out slow. _Really_ slow.”

Ah, of course. She was nervous too. Killian realized now that she’d probably never taught anyone to drive before; she hadn’t gotten to teach Emma. So he was the first. It was touching somehow, or it would be if he weren’t so bloody nervous about crashing them all into a tree. 

Killian moved his foot to the gas pedal and slowly pressed down, nerves once again making him move slower than was entirely necessary.

“Maybe not _that_ slow,” said David.

Killian raised an eyebrow at him in the rearview mirror, then put a little more pressure on the pedal. Then a little more. Soon, they were moving at a slow but steady pace. 

“Good! You’re doing good so far!” said Snow.

Killian grinned. Suddenly the engine stalled and the car sputtered to a halt, wiping the smile from his face.

“What happened? What did I do?” he said.

“Ah crap,” David groaned. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. It’s a stick.”

“What?”

“The truck, it’s stick shift.”

Snow clapped a hand to her forehead.

“I have no idea what that means,” said Killian, still a little panicked that he’d somehow managed to break the car while moving three miles an hour.

“It means I picked a really bad car for you to learn to drive in,” said Snow. She paused a moment, a thoughtful smirk pulling at her lips. “Do you think there’s some sort of rule about teaching pirates to drive in the sheriff’s car?”

Killian grinned mischievously.

“If there is, I’d be happy to break it.”

They exchanged a look, then bounded out of the car and crossed the parking lot to where the sheriff’s car sat. David groaned and followed them.

“You two are just lucky you’re both married to the only cops in town.”


End file.
